


Bon Appetit

by marieantoinetterockopera



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: M/M, PERISH - Freeform, Vore, bad, dickstomping, enemies to enemies to dead, i wrote this to piss off my friends, if you genuinely enjoy this, pretty sure it worked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieantoinetterockopera/pseuds/marieantoinetterockopera
Summary: Good old fashioned vore and dickstomping. What more is there to say.





	Bon Appetit

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and get horny, turn you location on. I made this to awaken people's primal anger. I not only accept, but actively encourage, any hate mail or death threats you feel the need to send after reading this. Thank you all so much, I'm sorry, don't enjoy.

**Bon Appetit**

Remy’s tiny rat thighs trembled as he turned the corner, panting through his tiny rat mouth. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ he chastised himself as his tiny rat lungs heaved for air. _How could I have been so stupid?_ He chanced peeking around the corner and was met with a haunting sight. Remy felt tears stream down his furry little cheeks. He wanted turn away but his beady eyes were locked on the grisly scene in front of him.

Chef Skinner hunched over Linguini’s blood soaked body, devouring him. The young ginger moaned in pain and pleasure as his skin was torn from his gangly body. “Don’t stop, Skinner,” he panted through clenched teeth, his breath coming in ragged bursts of ecstasy. “Devour me like the naughty plate of spaghetti that I am.”

In response, Skinner gripped him by the hair and ground his face into the carpet below. “Shut your mouth, you imbecile. I’m the greatest sous-chef alive.” He sank his bloody teeth into the young boy’s ear. “I will not be ordered around by the likes of you.”

Remy clutched the wall, enraptured by the raw power before him. Never had he seen something so starved, and he used to live in a colony of rats. He slowly crept forward from his hiding place, his tiny rat cock swelling. Chef Gusteau suddenly appeared before him, barring his sexually crazed crawl.

“Gusteau! What are you doing man? Can’t you see I’m a bit occupied here?” Remy gestured towards his bulging member, shaking his head at the jiggly chef. 

Gusteau just chuckled and leaned in close. “A word of advice, my little rat friend,” he whispered, mirth gleaming in his eyes. “Anyone can cook, but not all of us know how to eat.” And with that, he faded from the rat’s vision. 

Remy shook his head. That stupid fucker and his dumbass cryptic shit. He refocused on the scene in front of him. Skinner had licked the bones clean from the waist down. Remy could see the little teeth marks littering Linguini’s bones.  _ Serves him right. He should have known better than to trust a man like Skinner.  _ Speaking of which. Remy crept closer, wanting to keep an eye on the action. Blood and meat stained the sous chef’s upper lip, making him look like a sexy Ronald McDonald. How ironic. His eyes seemed to be popping out of his head, lust-crazed and hungry. Remy felt his throat contract. Oh how he wanted to nibble at the god of a man, share in his primal thirst. 

Skinner had made his way to the chest. The rodent held his breath. This was the moment of he’d been waiting for. Skinner raised his jacked arm above his head, muscles bulging in preparation. Remy leaned forward, vibrating with energy.  _ Yes, yes! Oh, roquefort cheese, go for heart, the heart!  _ Skinner did not disappoint. With a savage shout, he plunged his meaty hand into the depths of Linguini’s chest. The boy screamed as white and red fluids mixed all over his chest. 

The older chef smirked a self-satisfied smirk and leaned forward look into the fading light of Gusteau’s son’s eyes. “Ah, my sweet Monsieur Linguini. Our game is over now. You have lost, mon amie. Just know that you were never a true chef. Oui, you pretended, but I...I saw right through you little charade.” He made eye contact with Remy. “You were but a mere puppet for someone much, much more talented.” And with that, he bit deep into the beating heart of Alfredo Linguini, juices streaming across his puckered lips.

Remy couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He darted forward, tiny tongue lapping at Skinner’s ruby red fingertips. He felt a strong hand strike him across the room. His weak body struck the wall with a dull thud. He couldn’t help but to let out a squeak of fear and pain as the chef stalked towards him.

“Ahhh, oui, so you are the man behind the curtain,” he purred, eyes burning deep into Remy’s. He let out of bone-chilling chuckle. “Or should I say rat?”

Remy quaked at his feet, cock somehow stiffening even more.  _ Oh roquefort, just fuck me already!  _ he wanted to squeal as his eyes rolled back in his head. He knew his prayers were answered when Skinner turned him over onto his stomach, surprisingly gentle. Remy felt his hot, musky breath wash over his trembling whiskers. “Let’s see what you’re made of, Little Rat,” he rasped, already shoving his hard cock deep into Remy.

Remy writhed and shook under brutal pace the chef set. For such a little man, he had a thick and gigantic shaft. Skinner pounded into him with the power of a hundred men, probably from all those years of working in a kitchen. Remy loved the way it his tiny rat asshole split at the seams to accommodate the sheer mass of the man behind him.  _ I could die from horniness right now,  _ he thought absently as his felt blood spill from his puckered hole. He knew he was moaning like a whore but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just needed to cum!

Skinner was in a daze above him, eyes rolling back into his head, screams tearing through his throat. “So good! So tight! Ah, merde! Mon Dieu! You fucking rat slut, you thought you could hide from me, beat me! Now look at you! I have conquered the rat king!” And with a final pump, they both came, coating the floor in their juices, rat and man becoming one. 

Skinner pulled out of Remy with a perverted  _ Pop!  _ and sat back on his haunches, gazing at the heaving, bleeding rodent.  _ Ahhh shit oh fuckI,  _ Remy thought as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He didn’t get much downtime until he felt a calloused hand wrap around his furry scruff. Remy peeled his eyelids open and was met with a delicious sight. His nose was right by Skinner’s soaking dick. He looked up as the man shoved him closer to it. 

Skinner snarled. “Well what are you waiting for? Clean it up!” Remy tentatively started lapping at the pools of big boy cream that coated the shaft, Skinner grunting and shoving him deeper. With each lick, he got bolder and started to inch his way further and further into the wild man. If only his colony could see him now…

 

* * *

 

Anton Ego stepped lightly around the corpse on the ground and the puddles of blood and semen surrounding it. “Ah, I see you kept yourself, ahem, occupied tonight,” he drawled at the short man sprawled before him. His gaunt face drew back into a leer as he spotted the large bulge shifting inside his least favorite chef’s cock. “And it appears you’re still at it!”

The short man grunted and shifted so he could glare up into Ego’s flinty eyes. “Do you mind? I’m busy.”

Ego just deepened his predator smirk and raised a foot. “Then allow me to assist you,” he hummed as he brought his foot down on Skinner’s member. The tall, lanky giant felt a tug at his lips as he listened to the tiny man's screams of pain. “Remember, my dear chef: Dickstomping is for the elite.”

**_The Fucking End Suck My Tiny Rat Cock_ **


End file.
